Vies klein varkentje
by I kissed a vampire
Summary: Oneshot: Kleine Nessie klaagt over het feit dat haar schoolvriendinnetjes allemaal zo doooooom zijn. De familie moet raden wat Nessie heeft geschildert en Alice doet Jake een weekend met Nessie cadeau. Geschreven voor een wedstrijd, en gewonnen


**A/N: Dit is een oneshot die ik geschreven heb voor een wedstrijd.**

**De opdracht luidde als volgt:**

_Jullie moeten een verhaal schrijven gebruik makend van onderstaande dingen:_

_- Het verhaal moet minstens 1 pagina lang zijn en maximum 2 pagina's.  
- Er moet een kinderliedje in voorkomen, dit wil zeggen de volledige tekst van een kinderliedje al dan niet gezongen._

_- Onderstaande zinnen moeten er in verwerkt zitten:  
Zie ik er uit als Harry Potter?  
Wat dacht je van een badeend?  
Zoef...woot...iep...iep!  
- Er moeten twee citaten in zitten van echte mensen, de citaten zijn vrij te kiezen._

**Als je ook wil meedoen aan de huidige opdracht of je wilt de andere inzendingen lezen, kan je op mijn profiel de link vinden.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Vies klein varkentje**

.

.

.

**_Vies klein varkentje _**

**_Je moet in bad_**

**_Modder op je staartje _**

**_En modder op je gat_**

**_Ik zal je even wassen_**

**_Ik maak je lekker nat_**

**_Vies klein varkentje _**

**_Je moet in bad_**

"Zo'n stom liedje mama, ik wil niet meer naar school." Renesmee zuchtte ongelukkig en ging met een pruillipje voor haar mama staan.

"Waarom zing je het dan?" vroeg Bella die bijna immuun was voor haar dochters smeekbedes. Nessie haalde onwetend haar smalle schoudertjes op.

"Het kan toch allemaal zo erg niet zijn op school." Stelde Bella vast terwijl ze naar de tekeningen keek die in haar dochtertjes schooltas zaten.

"Het is gewoon zo saai. Ik wil dingen leren, geen liedjes zingen."

"Dat weet ik wel en ik ben supertrots op jou. Maar je weet ook dat het moet als we hier en tijdje willen blijven. Willen je klasgenootjes niet allemaal vrienden zijn met jou?" Ze nam haar dochter van de grond en gaf haar een stevige knuffel.

"Jawel maar ze zijn allemaal zo dooooooom," zeurde Nessie, "ik speel veel liever met Emmett, alhoewel die ook niet zo slim is, hij is tenminste sterk. Of met Jake." Bella knikte begrijpend. "Wat wil je doen? Zullen we je tekeningen ophangen in je kamer?" Nessie had talent, zoveel was zeker. Ze deed niks liever dan tekenen en schilderen. Voor haar tweede verjaardag had ze van Edward een schildersezel en verf gekregen. Nu deed ze niks liever dan alles wat ze tegenkwam op doek zetten. Soms was het zo goed als onherkenbaar maar dat was niet omdat ze het niet perfect op papier kon zetten, het was gewoon omdat het zo hoorde. Kunst.

"Goed," antwoordde ze en liet zichzelf uit haar mama's armen vallen. Met de 3 tekeningen die ze vandaag in de klas had gemaakt terwijl ze haar sommen had moeten maken, liep ze naar boven. De juf had haar tekeningen zelfs afgenomen tot Nessie haar de sommen had getoond die allemaal perfect opgelost waren. 'Een raar maar fantastisch kind' had de juf gemompeld, niet wetende dat het 'kind' haar perfect kon verstaan.

Samen hingen ze alle tekeningen aan haar muur behalve eentje.

"Die is voor Jake," zei Nessie toen Bella haar vroeg waarom ze die niet mochten ophangen. Ze had een grote bruine wolf getekend. Op de wolf zijn rug zat een meisje dat duidelijk Renesmee was.

"Komt Jake nog?" vroeg ze terwijl ze op haar bed ging zitten.

"Ik denk dat hij vanavond wel nog eens binnenwipt." Nessie knikte en zocht een boek uit haar boekenkast. Na enkele seconden besloot ze om de laatste Harry Potter nog eens te lezen.

"Ga je dat boek nu nog eens lezen?" vroeg Bella hoofdschuddend.

"Ja natuurlijk! Ik hou van Harry Potter. **Zie ik er uit als Harry Potter?**" vroeg ze terwijl ze een brilletje vormde met haar vingertjes en 'hocus pocus pats' riep.

"Zijn tweelingzus maar dan veel mooier zou ik zeggen."

"Hij kan wel toveren, not fair!"

"Lees maar gewoon verder schat, ik ga terug naar beneden. Ik zal je roepen als het eten klaar is," zei Bella en toen liep ze terug naar benden.

Na het eten liep Renesmee terug naar boven. Iedereen was ondertussen thuisgekomen en ze zaten allemaal in de zetel. Na enkel minuten kwam ze terug naar beneden gehold met een doek en een tekening in haar handen.

"Ik heb geschilderd en jullie moeten raden wat!" Ze draaide het schilderij om zodat iedereen kon zien wat erop stond. "en papa, jij mag niet mee raden."

"Een vlek?" vroeg Emmett. Nessie keek hem boos aan en hij deed snel zijn mond toe.

"**Wat dacht je van een badeend?**" Was Alice haar inbreng.

"Een giraffe?"

"Nee, nee. Jullie gaan het nooit raden. Jullie kunnen gewoon niet raden.

"**Yes, we can!**"

"Nee, jullie kunnen niet, Emmett. Ik zal jullie een tip geven.** Zoef...woot...iep...iep!**"

"O, o, o, euh, hoe noemt die ook alweer. Speedy Conzalez?"

"Ja, wow Jake jij bent echt goed," giechelde Nessie.

"Sorry maar volgens mij doet die enkel 'iep iep' en niet zoef of woot."

"Jaja, dat kan best papa maar dat is van voor mijn tijd. We hebben dat vandaag gewoon even in de klas gezien," legde Renesmee uit aan haar vader.

"Wat is dat andere dat je in je hand hebt?" vroeg Jasper wijzend naar het A-4-papiertje dat ze in haar hand had.

"Voor Jake," zei Nessie en ze ging op haar beste vriend zijn schoot zitten. Ze gaf hem de tekening en hij bleef maar herhalen hoe mooi ze was en hoeveel talent Nessie had. Om die twee te laten zwijgen begon Alice over een shopingtrip in het weekend.

"Wat denken jullie ervan om dit weekend naar Parijs te gaan?" stelde ze voor.

"Ik ga mee," zei Rosalie enthousiast. Bella knikte ook en Esmé zei dat ze ook meeging.

"Ik weet het niet," zei Edward, hopend dat Bella het oké zou vinden als hij thuis bleef met hun dochter.

"Bwa, Edward, jij kan meegaan om hun tassen te dragen. Jasper en ik zullen wel op Nessie passen," stelde Emmett voor.

"**Wens een ander nooit toe wat je zelf niet zou willen**, Emmett," antwoordde Edward dreigend.

"Dat is inderdaad niet zo lief Emmett. Ik stel voor dat iedereen gewoon meegaat. Dan kunnen we morgen al vertrekken en vrijdag gewoon eens niet naar school gaan." Emmett keek zijn vrouw kwaad aan maar wist dat er niks tegen te beginnen viel.

"En Nessie?" vroeg Jake, al ongemakkelijk bij het idee dat hij Renesmee enkele dagen zou moeten missen.

"Wat denk je ervan als jij met Nessie hier lijft, dan kan ze gewoon naar school gaan en kan je haar eventueel in het weekend meenemen naar La Push." Bella had geleerd haar dochter los te laten en ze wist dat ze nergens veiliger zou zijn dan bij haar Jacob.

"Ja!" riep Nessie blij uit. Jacob glimlachte zo hard dat het er een beetje eng uitzag.

"Wel dat is dan geregeld," zei Alice. En weg was ze, kaartjes gaan boeken voor wat alvast een onvergetelijk weekend zou worden.

* * *

**(De quotes zijn van Obama en Kong Fu Se of Conficius (een of andere oosterse filosoof))**

**Review!**


End file.
